


Soul mate connection-Part 2: The necklace

by KristinaR415



Series: Soul mate connection [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dreams, M/M, Soulmates, Weird Plot and I have no idea where this story is going
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristinaR415/pseuds/KristinaR415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's had dreams of soul mates for years, he sees them meet and faints. His friends Niall and Niall's boyfriend Liam, wants him to find his own soul mate, and he does eventually...  (Zayn doesn't appear in the beginning, but he'll be there later on)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul mate connection-Part 2: The necklace

All of them were now sitting on the couch after eating a quiet dinner. They were just staring into thin air, surrounded by awkward tension. "So, umm, mum, just so you know, I've never dreamt about you and your other husbands and boyfriends before, but I've dreamt about you and Robin, so congratulations, you found your soul mate a week ago," Harry said, sitting beside Louis, their hands linked. "Thanks... I think" his mum said, "look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams earlier, but I didn't know how to tell you and I only told Niall, because I fainted during a phone call..." "wait, Niall knows? How many more know besides us?" "ummm, Liam, Niall's boyfriend, but that's all, no more knows besides you, Niall and Liam" "why didn't you tell me sooner" Harry sighed and buried his face in Louis' neck. "Anne, he already told you, that he didn't know how to tell you, so he just never did, but now you know. Better late than never, right?" said Louis for Harry, because he knew how hard this was for Harry, he could feel it. "Yes, that's right, but I just wish I've known earlier, so that's why you're always tired", Harry nodded and Louis took him into his lap, face still buried in his neck and front to Louis. "Would it be okay, if I carried Harry to bed because he's really exhausted?" asked Louis "of course" answered Anne. Louis took hold under Harry's bum and got up. Harry wrapped his legs around his waist and Louis walked them up the stairs. "Love, where's your room?" Louis asked and hoped Harry was awake enough to answer, "the door with the big poster of Zayn Malik on" he answered and Louis saw it. He smiled because he happened to be best friends with Zayn; they've known each other since kindergarten. He reminded himself to get tickets to Harry for the next concert.

Louis walked to the door and opened it. He closed it with his foot and went to the bed, where he lied Harry down and tried to pry his limbs off, but to no avail. "Love, could you let go?" he asked and Harry shook his head. Louis sighed and lied down as well, pulled the cover over them, and tried to get comfortable, but it wasn't that easy with legs wrapped around him. Harry found out about Louis' struggle and slipped his legs off his waist. He snuggled into Louis and buried his face in Louis' neck with his hands wrapped around his waist. Louis wrapped his arms around Harry and they both fell asleep, snuggled up together.

_The girl was sitting on a rock by the sea, alone. Harry looked around and saw no one for miles. He walked over to the girl and took a closer look at her; she had long curly, brown hair and blue eyes, she was thin, but not too much. She was beautiful. "Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna come sit with me?" she asked without turning around; she knew he was there, they never did... unless this dream was something new, something else than about Soul mates. He walked closer and sat beside her on a different rock. He looked straight ahead and asked, "what do you want with me?" the girl turned to look at him and smiled. Harry gasped because she had dimples AND crinkles. "I wanted to talk to you now that you found your own soul mate. I know about your gift, I gave it to you when you were born, but it was first fully developed at the age of 12. Before you ask, I'm not something your exhausted mind came up with.  I'm from the future and I was destined to give the gift to you at your birth. You were destined to have that gift and to meet Niall, Liam, and Louis, all was foretold decades ago and I was just a piece of it. But now that you met Louis, I was given permission to take the gift back, if that's what you wish. Do you still want the gift or do you want it gone?" Harry wasn't sure; he had to process everything the girl had said. He was destined to have that gift and it was destiny that brought him his best friends and his soul mate. He had to think about the possibility of losing the gift for good or keeping it for the rest of his life. "Can I think about it?" he asked "of course, but not too long, I need to get home to the future before my dads' become mad with worry" Harry quirked an eyebrow, dads? "I know having two dads is weird, but you’ll find out in good time" Harry was becoming more confused. He'll find out, how? Why? Does it have anything to do with him? He was going to ask all those questions, but she was gone; only left a necklace and a little note saying, "wear it, if you want to keep your powers and keep it on you at all times, soul mates depend on you"._

Harry woke up so suddenly that he was disoriented and looked around the room; it was his own room and Louis was still wrapped around him. He nuzzled Louis' neck and felt something in his hand. He opened his hand and looked; the necklace and the note. Who was that girl? What did she mean with "you'll find out in good time"? What are his powers? He looked at the necklace, a paper aeroplane and he wasn't sure about keeping the powers, but she wrote that soul mates depend on him, does that mean that without him: no soul mates? No one will meet their soul mate? Harry had to think about it and he hoped Louis could help him figure it out, but for now, Harry settled for looking at a sleeping Louis. He looked like an angel when he was awake, but asleep, he looked like a little kid again. He looked so peaceful and so sweet with his mouth slightly open. Harry felt like a stalker with the way he was looking at him. "Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna give me a good morning kiss?" Harry was so surprised by Louis' sexy morning voice that he scooted backwards and landed with a thump on his ass on the ground; still holding onto the necklace and note. He screamed out when he landed and rubbed his ass to try and soothe the pain. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Are you okay, Harry?" Louis asked and popped up next to him in the mere span of seconds after asking. "Apart from a sore bum, yes, I'm okay. You just startled me, that's all" he answered and smiled a dimply smile. Louis smiled back and cupped Harry's cheeks. They looked into each other's eyes and both leaned in. Harry snaked his hands around Louis' neck while still holding the necklace and the note, and then they kissed, sweetly, gently, and slowly. Their lips moved in sync and they both thought it felt amazing, until Anne yelled "breakfast, boys!!" they pulled apart, but kept their hands where they were "in a minute mum!" Harry yelled and pecked Louis. He let go and went to the dresser on the other side of the room. He opened the first drawer and put the necklace and note in there, then closed it again and began to strip off the clothes he wore the day before. "Do you want me to...?" asked Louis and trailed off, but gestured to the door "no, I wouldn't mind that you stayed, plus you need to get changed too" he said and took off his shirt. Louis looked at his toned chest and could see the defined abs without a problem. He thought that Harry worked out because you just don't get abs like that without working for it, Louis knew that from his own experience. Harry smirked and found two shirts, one a little bigger because Louis was a bit taller than Harry and a bit curvier. He admits to liking a man taller than himself. Harry threw the bigger one to Louis and he caught the shirt. Harry took on the other and buttoned the buttons except the two at the top. He found some skinny jeans to wear for himself and some sweatpants for Louis; because he had longer legs than Harry and that were the longest pants he had. He threw them over his shoulder and Louis caught them too. Harry took off his pants and Louis admired his bum in those boxers until Harry had squirmed his way into a pair of skinny jeans, not really squirmed, but his balance was shit, so he almost fell on his bum again, but got the jeans on before that happened and got his balance back. He zipped and buttoned the jeans and turned around to see Louis dressed in the clothes Harry threw to him. Harry smiled because it was a perfect fit, not too big and not too small, just right. Harry picked his clothes off the ground and took Louis' too and put it in the laundry basket. He turned to Louis "let's go downstairs love" he said "right behind you babe" Louis said and Harry blushed at the pet name but went out the door anyway.

After breakfast, Harry pulled Louis back upstairs and sat him on Harry's bed while he closed the door. Harry turned around and walked to the dresser, opened the first drawer, and took out the necklace and note. Harry walked to the bed and sat down next to Louis. "I had a dream last night, but I don't think it was a dream. I think it was someone reaching out to me and talking to me. It was a girl, she was sitting on a rock by the sea all alone and she knew I was coming. She talked to me and she told me that she was the one that gave me my gift. She was sent with a proposition. I could keep my powers or lose them forever. I told her I'd think about it and I had more to ask her, but she was gone and the only thing left... was this" Harry said and gave him the necklace and note. Louis read the note and held the necklace up in front of him. Louis sighed "I know you expect an answer from me about you putting it on and keeping your powers or locking it away and never looking at it again, well I can't, all I can tell you is that you got to decide for yourself and that no matter what you choose, I'll always love you and support you, but I can't tell you what to do, only what's the right thing to do" Louis looked at Harry, grabbed his hand and put the necklace in his hand. He put the note on the bed and Harry sighed but smiled anyway. "I was hoping you would say something like that. I hoped you wouldn't be a control freak, and you aren't and I'm happy about that, but I never needed your consent, I know what I want" he said and smiled while looking Louis dead in the eyes. Harry got up and went to his full-length mirror. He held the necklace up and sighed deeply. He opened it and clasped it locked behind his neck. He looked at himself in the mirror and gasped, opening his eyes wide; he was glowing, glowing first green then blue, then grey, then pink and so many other colours, but ended with a green colour. He closed his eyes and opened them again seconds later; the glow was gone, but his eyes were a different green, emerald green, tinted with blue, before that, his eyes had been green like grass. He turned around and faced Louis, who gasped and stood in front of him in seconds. He looked Harry dead in the eyes and then he grabbed his waist and pulled him closer. He watched Harry's eyes change colour from emerald green with blue around the pupil to blue with emerald green around the pupil. He closed his eyes and kissed Harry and Harry kissed back, pulling him closer by grabbing his neck and keeping his arms wrapped around his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, that I haven't updated this series in a while, but I just completely lost my inspiration and I haven't been wanting to continue after losing some of the stories I was working on. I ruined my USB stick and that just... I lost all interest in writing for a while and I completely ignored this, because I had written something to it, but now it's gone, so I'll continue it someday, but probably not very soon. So don't get your hopes up. 
> 
> I haven't completely forgotten this series, I just won't write more to it for a while. 
> 
> I'll probably be hit by sudden inspiration sometime, you just have to wait.


End file.
